


the flowers of death

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows





	the flowers of death

i had built a garden of flowers my favrite would my name sake Lily of the valley i love myflowers and plants i have rows of Oleander,Foxgloves,White snakeroot,Desert roses ,Mountain-laurel along with European spindle,Nettlespurges and many others and thouth my garden was quite pretty i do not get get many visters but i love being alone with my flower and if i did get vistors i would kill them with my shears or and use it as a food item for me and ferritlizer with what ever i cant eat i still go shoping sometimes not as offten thoth i took isnspertain from my sister using one as a makeshift bee box it was a good idea i rember i once saw one of the smarter cats that ran around my garden after learning not to touch the plants jumping around in one of the bodys i had left out i adopted her and named her Iresine after the blood plant and she enjoys eating tendons and she sometimes gets people to follow her into the garden my flowers are perfect


End file.
